Citizen Outfit Quest on Rookgaard/Spoiler
Beloning * De Feather Hat addon. * De Backpack addon. Outfit Iedereen begint met dit outfit, je hoeft hiervoor geen speciale dingen te doen. Feather Hat Benodigde spullen * 100 * 50 * 1 Methode Chicken feathers krijg je van , en honeycombs kun je krijgen van of . Een legion helmet kun je krijgen door rotworms te doden of in de Present Quest. * Zowel mannelijke als vrouwelijke characters moeten Amber bezoeken in de Rookgaard Academy. Ze loopt ondergronds rond. * Ze kan de hoed voor je maken, maar ze heeft wel een aantal materialen nodig. * Wanneer je al deze voorwerpen hebt, ga je naar Amber en vraag je haar om een "hat". Gesprekken Speler: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Speler. Speler: hat Amber: Pretty, isn't it? I made it myself, but I could teach you how to do that if you like. What do you say? Speler: yes Amber: Okay, here we go, listen closely! I need a few things... a basic hat of course, maybe a legion helmet would do. Then about 100 chicken feathers... and 50 honeycombs as glue.That's it, come back to me once you gathered it!! Speler: bye Amber: See you later. ---- Speler: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Speler. Speler: hat Amber: Oh, you're back already? Did you bring a legion helmet, 100 chicken feathers and 50 honeycombs? Speler: yes Amber: Great job! That must have taken a lot of work. Okay, you put it like this... then glue like this... here! Speler: bye Amber: See you later. Backpack Benodigde spullen * 100 Methode * Ga naar Norma van de premium winkel ten noorden van de Academy. * Vraag haar naar "addon". Ze zegt dat ze er geen verkoopt. Maar als je haar het leer brengt dat ze nodig heeft, kan ze er 1 voor je maken. * Geef haar het leer en wacht twee uur. Na deze twee uur ga je terug naar Norma en krijg je je backpack. Gesprekken Speler: hi Norma: Hello, hello, Speler! Please come in, look, and buy! Speler: addon Norma: Ah, you noticed my new accessory? Sorry, this one is not for sale. It's handmade from rare minotaur leather. Speler: minotaur leather Norma: Well, if you really like this backpack, I could make one for you, but minotaur leather is hard to come by these days. Are you willing to put some work into this? Speler: yes Norma: Alright then, if you bring me 100 pieces of fine minotaur leather I will see what I can do for you. You probably have to kill really many minotaurs though... so good luck! ---- Speler: hi Norma: Hello, hello, Speler! Please come in, look, and buy! Speler: backpack Norma: Ah, right, almost forgot about the backpack! Have you brought me 100 pieces of minotaur leather as requested? Speler: yes Norma: Great! Alright, I need a while to finish this backpack for you. Come ask me later, okay? Speler: bye Norma: Bye, bye. '- 2 uur later -' Speler: hi Norma: Hello, hello, Speler! Please come in, look, and buy! Speler: addon Norma: Just in time! Your backpack is finished. Here you go, I hope you like it. Speler: bye Norma: Bye, bye.